One way ticket to hell
by loose bullet
Summary: The world betrayed Harry Potter how long before they realize their mistake.Disclaimer:I wish i owned Harry Potter cause then I'd be mega rich but the lucky person who owns it is J.K.Rowling and she owns all the charachters you've seen in her books.


**One way ticket to hell**

He hurt. He hurt with all the pain and sorrow, with all the cruelty he was forced to witness with all the death laid out before him, he hurt at the knowledge of how to stop this but not the means. But most of all he hurt with the betrayal. He was raised up high, a glorified savoir even if he didn't want it, people looked to him to save them and he tried, he took the burden did all he could to save them. But then they turned on him, blamed all their sorrows on him told him it was his fault, and it hurt, no one stood up for him and he was betrayed oh how it hurt.

The trial was bollocks they did not allow him to speak in his defence and threw him in Azkaban without a second thought, 'well they can deal with their own problems now I will not be their scapegoat, they will face the consequences of their actions' he thought bitterly. He occupied himself with thoughts of his innocence serving as a mild shield against the dementors, a mild shield that grew in strength every day until it was an impenetrable, emotionless wall covering his thoughts and with this wall he was finally released from the sorrowful hold of the dementors and he planned. Planned of ways to become more powerful, ways to get revenge on those who betrayed him. But most of all he planned to find away to destroy the cause of his sorrows…Voldemort.

_(Flashback)_

"_You Harry James Potter stand accused of the murder of Vernon Dursly, Petunia Dursly and Dudley Dursly. We bring forth the witnesses." The judge intoned maliciously and from there on it all went to the deepest, fiery parts of hell. Witness after witness came up to tell the jury how much he hated the Durslys and how he was always endangering those around him with his reckless adventures and how he was obviously going dark with all the time spent brooding. They blamed the deaths of Cedric Diggory and the recently proven innocent Sirius Black on him. He was brought to tears as everyone he fought for turned on him, sneered at him and humiliated him. The only person to stand up for him was Draco Malfoy saying he 'did not believe that Potter would be able to kill anyone but voldemort'. This sealed his fate as the jury took him being stood up for by a known death eater's son as proof of his guilt and sentenced him to hell on earth. _

_As he was dragged out of the courtroom he turned and spoke to the leering crowd._

"_This day you proved how bigoted the wizarding world is, you decided that I would take the fall for you but when your problems come back to bite you on the arse then you can deal with it yourself I will not be your savoir or your scapegoat you just gave yourself a one way ticket to hell… and there is no way back" he said in a voice that betrayed no emotion and was dragged from the courtroom with his back to a laughing crowd._

_(End Flashback)_

**Two Years Later.**

The world was in turmoil and voldemort was becoming more and more powerful in a last ditch attempt to stop his reign of power the forces of light led by Albus Dumbledore confronted him on the plains outside of Azkaban prison.

As they got there they fought with voldemort and came to a dangerous stalemate and both armies looked across at each other over a body strewn battlefield. The deafening silence was broken as stumbling footsteps echoed around the foreboding island.

All eyes turned towards the prison as a thin ragged man walked out. Voldemorts eyes widened but this went unnoticed as Ronald Weasley step forward and screamed in contempt "Potter come to join your master I cannot allow that **Avada Kedavra**" the man looked up eyes widening slightly before he was overwhelmed by a sickly green light and dropped to the floor.

There was silence then cheers from the assembled light army but the celebration was soon cut short by a terrible, eerie laugh and once again all eyes turned.

Voldemort was laughing a cold laugh that promised death. Ron Weasley screamed across the battlefield at voldemort.

"Why the hell are you laughing you bastard I just killed your right hand man?"

Voldemorts laughs became louder and the light army looked at each other in confusion.

"You fool you just made my job a lot easier you just killed the only man who could ever stand up to me" he answered.

"Why does that matter he was on your side" Some one in the crowd yelled. Voldemorts laugh reached an impossibly loud volume.

"He was never on my side he never was in fact I doubt he has ever killed a rat let alone a human, you sentenced your savoir to Azkaban when he was innocent and now you have killed him"

His laugh reached a crescendo as looks of realization and horror spread across the light supporters faces many fell to the floor and wept and voldemort laughed as he broke the will to fight of the light supporters.

"No I refuse to believe it, its not true you liar" screamed Ron.

"Then you are an idiot not only did you avada kedavra your only hope in this war you refuse to believe what is true" voldemort chuckled maliciously

"Then it's a good thing I can survive the avada kedavra curse isn't it Tom" a voice intoned from the direction of the prison. For the third time that night all eyes turned to the source of the voice and when they did see it there was a collective gasp as there stand before them was a perfectly alive Harry Potter.

"N-n-no that's impossible" said someone from the ranks of light supporters. Harry just ignored them and walked up to voldemort and said in a voice that rang out across the battlefield.

"Tom riddle for your crimes against humanity I challenge you to a duel" gasps rang out across the battle worn plain.

"I accept" he said before launching five dark spells in quick succession his overconfidence caused him to let his guard down and he did not have enough time to block the spells sent back at him and he was tied down to the ground by steel ropes.

Shock was evident on not only the dark lords face but on the faces of everyone else on the battlefield.

"Tom Riddle I hereby sentence you to death, Avada kedavra"

With that the dark lord was no more and silence rang out across the battlefield everyone was in a state of shock.

Harry then strode across the battlefield to come face to face with the leader of the light.

"Well done my boy" Dumbledore said quickly recovering from shock.

"I am not your boy Bumblebee, Albus Dumbledore for your crimes against humanity I give you a choice, duel to the death or I kill all who stand here watching" Harry intoned emotionlessly.

The shock of those watching was reaching new heights but it broke all boundaries with Dumbledore's answer.

"K-k-kill them just spare me" he cried out.

"You are pathetic trying to save your own hide, what a great leader, for that we shall duel" Harry's voice rang out and was quickly followed by a selection of curses from Dumbledore all of which were blocked and many were returned leaving Dumbledore in the same predicament as Voldemort.

"Albus Dumbledore for your crimes against humanity I sentence you to death Avada Kedavra"

Cheers echoed around the battle field but were quickly stopped.

"How dare you cheer, you dug your own graves and I should have left you to lie in them" his scathing voice stung all those who heard.

"This would not have happened if the wizarding world was not so bigoted you have a lot to fix" and with that he strode away.

"Wait where are you going" Ron's voice called out.

"I am leaving the wizarding world and anyone who contacts me will be dealt with in a most painful way" he replied before stalking away and apparating to places unknown leaving a stunned crowd in his wake.


End file.
